The goals of External Research Support and Dissemination Core Program Development Core (RRDC) are to: (1) support methodological development and validation work designed to extend the breadth of available biomarker and other relevant protocols for use in population-based surveys;(2) disseminate resulting information on the theory and protocols relevant to measurement of biomarkers and their implementation to the broader research community through the Center website (with written and video presentation of protocol information and periodic webinars);and (3) increase the genetics knowledge of the biodemographic community through organizing an annual in-person Genomics in Population Studies Workshop offered at strategic professional meetings (e.g., PAA, GSA) as well as offering interested researchers access to a UCLA-based laboratory training component and UCLA-based support for undertaking genetic analysis. These proposed RRDC aims build on Center activities that were initiated during the past funding cycle. None were part of the original Center aims;they reflect a response to a rapidly growing demand within the demographic research community for validated protocols, particulariy those relating to acquisition of biomarker data, including information on appropriate collection, processing and analysis of biomarker data - a demand that our Center and its affiliates was particulariy well-positioned to respond to, drawing on our joint expertise in both clinic-based, epidemiological research methods as well as classic demographic methodology and principles. We have outlined specific proposed developmental and validation projects for the first two years of the funding period. For the later years, we have requested funding to support similar work, leaving the specification of targets for such development work to be determined through our Center's on-going interactions with the larger community of biodemographic researchers in the regular interactive meetings of the network of interested researchers planned as part of the activity of this core.